Lovers in a Halated World
by TheAlbinoAlbatross
Summary: He brought his hand up to her face and gently traced the scar that ran from the corner of her chocolate doe eye, underneath her cheek, and to the corner of her lip. She fingered the military dog tags that hung from a chain around his neck. All human
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! First off, I am extremely unorganized. I am going to try to update as often as I can in these next few days because as some of you guessed, school is starting again. But anyway, back to the story. It's the exact same thing in Lovers in a Halated World, I just had come to the conclusion that these chapters needed to be longer. They aren't much longer, but long enough to give me a peace at mind **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers is the rightful owner of Twilight.**

Third Person Pov

Every teenager in Forks Washington was at the mall today. It's not like they had anything better to do. A small table in the back corner of the crowded food court was occupied by four people; a beautiful blonde girl, and a quirky pretty girl with spike black hair, a muscular brown haired man, and a blonde man with deep blue eyes. But two seats were vacant, nothing out of the ordinary.

Almost every table in the food court had people talking about the return of the two rebels of Forks. Everyone knew that he was enlisted in the army. She had a life that she needed to get back to in everyone else's eyes. The drama was over. Their humdrum town would once more become a remote, small location travelers just happened to stop by two get fuel and continue on with their vacation.

Everyone in the cafeteria moved their attention to the glass doors as they opened up to reveal everyone's peek interest. He had his arm around her frail shoulders. She seemed as though she was molded to his side. They slowly made their way through the now quiet room to the small table in the back corner.

They didn't say hello to the other people sitting at the table, it wasn't needed. He pulled her chair out for her and pushed it in when she was comfortably seated. He, then, slowly sat in his chair as she angled herself so that her back was resting on his chest. He brought his hand up to her face and gently traced the scar that ran from the corner of her chocolate doe eye, underneath her cheek, and to the corner of her lip. She fingered the military dog tags that hung from a chain around his neck. They sat there, content, and wishing for nothing more than to be with each other forever.

The people of Forks High were far from the right. The drama was just beginning. Edward and Bella returning was just the beginning of the chain of events that would shake up Forks, Washington. Whether or not the town could handle what was coming for them, was a matter of opinion.

_The history of hatred_

Everyone in Forks, Washington knows the story of the Cullen Swan rivalry. There was no chance that a newbie wouldn't hear of it within their first week of living in Forks, not that anyone new comes around. Who would want to live in the wettest place in the continental US? Even some kids in grade school know the twisted story.

It all began four years ago, when the eldest of the two families fell in love. Edward and Bella were inseparable until one night. No one knows what happened. There were no signs of fighting between the two, everyday they would come into class with an expression that could only classified as love struck.

They had all been friends growing up. Emmett and Bella were the Swans. Jasper and Rosalie were the Hales. Edward and Alice were the Cullens. It had been obvious that Bella and Edward were meant for each other, they were both the school's rebels. It was no shock when one day they walked in holding hands.

Carlisle and Charlie had been best friends in college, as had Esme and Renee. It was destined for at least one of their children to fall in love with a child from the other family. Renee and Esme would giggle and squeal on the phone, obviously excited that their dreams of having their children fall in love were coming true.

One night, Bella had stayed late at Edward's, not that their parents minded. They talked about leaving Forks. One would hint to other that they planned on leaving, and vice versa. They were very good at keeping a neutral façade around friends and family.

A week later, a very distraught Esme received phone call from Renee, stating that their daughter was gone. Stunned, Esme replied back saying that Edward was gone, too. The only thing they had left of him was a note, a note that said that he hated it in Forks, and that he needed to leave the town as soon as possible. Alice was furious, _how dare he leave after all that mom and dad had done for him, _she thought constantly.

Renee and Charlie had gotten a note from Bella, too. It stated that she was suffocating and needed to escape as soon as possible. Emmett soon began to hate the pain Bella had put their parents through. Jasper began to get closer to Alice, holding her when she grieved over her brother. Rosalie and Emmett were soon in love when she took his mind off the loss of his sister.

But, then an error of judgment changed everything. Renee began to suspect it was Edward that convinced Bella to run away in the first place. Immediately, Esme defended her son, stating that it was going to happen eventually. Charlie told Esme to calm down, which quickly set Carlisle off. He began to say that Bella must have been raised to hate Forks.

And that was the beginning of the Cullen Swan rivalry. But, Alice and Emmett weren't the only ones to lose a sibling. The Hale twins also joined sides in the fight. Rosalie to Emmett, and Alice to Jasper. Everyday, Alice and Jasper would glare at Rosalie and Emmett, and vice versa. Three families were broken apart because of Edward and Bella.

When the Cullens, Hales, and Swans were around, the rivalry was unspoken of. But when they weren't around, rumors were traded around like baseball cards.

Some say they ran off to travel the world, others say they became drug dealers. Gossip and rumors spread through the halls of Forks High like a virus. Once you hear a little rumor, you get pulled into the web of lies. It was as addicting as drugs.

But know that none of rumors are true, not one bit. Not even the parts where they run off together. It's not like the notes said where they were going who they were going with…

**Ta-da! What do you think? I know this chapter was short, but my other chapters are much longer. Tell me whether or not I should continue on with my story. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm glad to see that you guys liked the last chapter! So…on with the show…story…whatever **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

Edward's Pov

I heard the gunshot before I saw it. I saw it before felt it. I had been shot. Blood poured out of the little area above my heart as the yells of the rest of my team filled the air. I collapsed, standing becoming too much of an effort. More gunshots rang out as more men ran out to help me.

"Edward, stay with us, man," yelled Jace, who had become a close friend of mine since I had joined the military, which was about four years ago, not too long after I left Forks. I began to see black.

Faces began to come to mind. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice looked at me with sympathy, pride and disappointment. I never knew you could show those three emotions on one face at once. I gasped for air, my breathing becoming jagged.

Her face was the last face I saw before I blacked out. Her brown, doe eyes looked at me and she had a smile etched onto her face. We were in the meadow I had found a long time ago. I took her there the day I told her I loved her. She was wearing a white sun dress, a dress I figured I would never in a million years see on her.

Something was different about her, though. As I took a closer look at her, I saw bruises. They covered her face and arms. Most of them were in the shape of hands. I looked at her eyes again and noticed something I hadn't seen before. Instead of a vibrant, chocolate brown color full of life, I saw lifeless, dull brown. It didn't make her any less beautiful than she already was. She was also twice as skinny as the last time I had seen her, not that she had been a pound more than petite.

She looked at me as if to say 'help me'. I reached towards her, but before I could touch her, a hand materialized and clasped over her mouth. The hand pulled her into dematerialization. I was alone. Eventually, everything went black. It was as if I had fallen into a sleep I couldn't wake up from.

The first thing I felt was shear pain when I woke up. Then, I noticed that I was in a bright room. I looked to my left and saw that my left shoulder was covered in gauze. I tried to sit up as I heard the voice of Lieutenant Lightwood.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," he said from his chair across the room. I just grumbled and situated myself so I was sitting up in a comfortable position.

"How long was I out, sir?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"About a week, maybe more," he said in an uninterested voice.

"When do I go back?" I asked. I didn't know if I would go back, but a guy could hope.

"You aren't. Your injuries are too severe for you to continue in the service," he said in a 'congratulation' voice. He didn't know why I left. "Well, well, well. You had me thinking you were dead, Mr. Sleepy pants," said the voice of Jace Wayland. He entered the room and plopped down on the chair. I stared at him with a look that was somewhere between confusion, disappointment, and embarrassment.

"Shut it, Wayland," I growled and stared at the ceiling as two thoughts ran through my head: one, Jace was still the same idiot that I left him as, and two, I was going home to the family I had abandon in.

"Cheer up, Cullen. Well, at least I would. This is the first time all week Wayland has been sober," said Lightwood.

"Eh, it's true," said Jace. "So what did I miss before I came in here?"

"Just that our old pal Edward over here is going home," said Lightwood as he nodded my way.

"Oh shi-I mean…uh…great?" said Wayland. He knew why I had joined the military. He knew that the Edward that I had left behind in Forks was completely different than the Edward that was in the military. I made him swear that he wouldn't tell anyone about my life in Forks.

"What is the matter with you two? Most people would be jumping for joy if I told them that," said Lightwood.

"It's nothing, sir, just family problems," I said lightly.

"Whatever you say, Cullen, just know this, there is a reason you didn't die when you got shot," said the lieutenant. Was that guy on crack?

"I'll keep that in mind, sir," I replied. I doubted I would remember that tomorrow.

"Well, I'll leave you two to chat, I have things that need to be done," said Lightwood as he walked out of the room. Jace was reading a magazine while Lightwood and I were talking.

"I have to say, Edward, it can get really annoying when Lieutenant Lightwood goes all Ghandi on us," said Jace as he put down the magazine.

"So what are you going to do when you see her again?" he asked.

"Who knows? I'll probably just avoid her. She probably hates my guts right now. Maybe I'll make amends. Who am I kidding? She probably has a boyfriend or husband that will happily pulverize me. She has Emmett to do so," I rambled on. Jace held his hand up to get me to stop talking.

"You are completely wrong man, she probably hates more than your guts. She probably," I cut him o f before he could finish that sentence.

"Shut up, Wayland," I said as I gave him a death glare.

"Whatever. Just promise to keep in touch with me when you get back to Forks, man," he said with a half smile. I smirked and nodded.

The plane ride to Forks was nerve wrecking. I constantly worried if my parents would accept me back. Would I have to live on the streets? No, Carlisle and Esme would never allow that. But then again, I always said I wanted to become a doctor right by my father's side. I could barely eat anything on the flight, my stomach swarming with worry and guilt.  
My shoulder began to ache and I tried to calm down. I was suppose to stay in Forks as long as my shoulder was injured, which would be a long time. It was bandaged and there was an evident mark where it had been bleeding.

I was dressed in my camouflage cargo pants and white t-shirt. I wore brown Doc Martens and my dog tags. I wore no jacket because it was suppose to be a rather warm day in Forks. Plus, I was used to much colder weather.

My knuckles turned white as the plane began to land. This was it. No turning back now. The moment I had been dreading since I left Forks was going to happen in an hour. I had never been so nervous in my life.

_Chill Edward_ said my calm side. That was the side that I relied most on when I was in situations like this, which wasn't often. I got off the plane and went to where a bus would be that drove people to Forks. I got on and stayed in a secluded area where there weren't many people. Over all, everyone was quiet or asleep. I think I would be calmer if I called my family ahead of time. Don't get me wrong, I did try to call them, but they changed their number. Just my luck.

The hour went by too fast and soon everyone was getting off at the bus stop. It was a long walk to my old house, but it would be easy for me. I started to trudge to the large house. I took deep breaths and kept my cool, something I usually managed. The driveway seemed twice short as I walked up it. Little things I passed reminded me of her. The flower that for some reason bloomed every year I had called Bella's flower didn't bloom this year.

I felt like less of a man than I ever had before. I felt weak, like a coward. I felt like a plague, and that I had wiped out my family and friends. It was a feeling that I had tried to avoid for a long time.

I kept a straight face as I lifted my hand to knock on the door to my family's house. This was the moment of truth. No going back now. I hesitantly knocked on the door and silently prayed that things would go well.

The door opened to reveal the brilliant face of my father. His face had many emotions on it as he looked at me, none of which I could register.

Suddenly, his hand pulled back, and he punched me right below my left eye. I took the punishment. It hurt terribly, but it's what I deserved. He seemed shocked. The old me probably would have punched him back. I brought my hand up to lightly touch the area where he had punched me. It would probably be bruised tomorrow.

"What is all the commotion out here?" asked the sweet voice of my mother, Esme. She was just as stunning as I shad left her. She gasped as she looked at me. Tears began to streak down her pale cheek as she threw her arms around my neck.

"My baby," she sobbed into my shoulder. I rubbed her back silently as she continued to cry. I had to move her arm a slight bit to relieve the pressure she was putting on my wounded shoulder.

"It's ok, ma. I'm here," I whispered. I expected this. I deserved to feel the guilt for putting her through this. I took a deep breath and gently pushed her back.

"Where have you been?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't know if you would believe me," I mumbled as I stared at my shoes.

"After hitting you square in the jaw and not having you return the favor, I am prepared for anything," he said with his jaw set. Huh, running away really had pissed the old man off.

"Well…um…you see," I was cut off by a tinkling laugh and a masculine chuckle. Oh yeah, I forgot about them.

"What's up with all the ruckus, mom? I could here you from in my r…" said Alice as she walked into the foyer with Jasper in tow. So they had finally gotten together. She cut off her sentence when she realized I was really her.

Before I could comprehend it, Jasper was punching me at an alarming speed. It was really starting to hurt. I was trained to be able to fight him off, but I couldn't find the strength, no, the will to do so. I deserved it.

"I hate you," Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. "Why did you and Bella have to leave us? Huh? You've torn up the Hale family. Rosalie and Jasper don't even talk to each other anymore. I promised Jasper that if he ever saw you again, he could beat the crap out of you." I was about to push Jasper off of me when I realized something she said.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen Bella since the day I left," I said with a confused look on my face. I felt a jab of pain go to my heart as Bella was mentioned. Jasper stopped punching me and returned to Alice's side.

"Well then where have you been? I don't see any piercing on your face so I can cross off running away to join a band off my list," said Alice impatiently as I quickly got back to my feet.

I scratched the back of my head and sighed. I doubt they would believe me if I told them I was in the military. But, I couldn't lie about that kind of thing. "Well…I joined the…uh…military." They were silent.

I looked around and saw blank looks on everyone's faces. They didn't believe me. And even if they did believe me, they were ashamed of me. I just knew it.

Esme silently looked at my wounded shoulder. I then noticed that my bandage was bleeding through and you could see it under my thin white shirt. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked with her voice quivering. Here comes the part I've been waiting for.

"I was shot. It's not that bad though. I was fine just after a few days," I mumbled.

"Not that bad," she yelled. This was the first time she had yelled at me since I got here. "Not that bad. You could have been killed, Edward Cullen. People don't get shot everyday and this isn't something you can slide. If you would have never left you would never have to be in this position. How am I supposed to know that you won't leave again?" With that, she left the room crying with Carlisle.

"You should leave for a little while. We're all processing this and you being here isn't helping," Alice said in a soft voice. I wasn't expecting Alice to be this calm. She gave me my old keys to the Volvo. I left the house and headed to my car. It was the same as how I left it. It was almost as though no one had touched it since the night I left. I drove to an old bar in Port Angeles thinking only one thing; nice going, Edward.

**I. Am. So. Sorry. My real life has been so hectic that I haven't been able to relax at the computer. I know this chapter wasn't that great and that's because this was more so a filler chapter. I'm updating my other story, The Savior of Seattle, so please, please check the story out. I will update much sooner and also, there are TONS of songs that I think go good with the story. Tell me if you want a list of them****. Also, one last SUPER IMPORTANT THING. This might sound stupid, but I need help finding a picture. It's a picture of Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart lying in the sand. She is lying on top of him in a non-seductive way and I think he has his hand behind her neck. Anywho, I really want to find that picture so I can clip it to Polyvore for some of my fanfic pictures. If you have a link to a website with that picture on it please leave it in the reviews or PM me it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are awesome! My awesome viewers of fiction deserve another chapter that I am more confident writing! Enjoy me amigos!**

**Playlist (I'll put more songs up throughout the story):**

**Set Fire to the Third Bar – Snow Patrol**

**21 Guns – Green Day**

**Funeral – Band of Horses**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day**

**Misguided Ghosts – Paramore**

**The Scientist – Coldplay**

**If you guys here a song you think would go well with the story feel free to tell me and I just might put it in the playlist **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of Twilight.**

Bella's point of view

I sat at the window of the attic with my eyes trained on the end of our street. Any moment he would be home, expecting a nice warm meal. I watched as men in baggy pants and backwards hats walked past the house. This wasn't unusual seeing that we lived on a very dangerous street.

I finally caught sight of the beat up, black car turning onto the street. I hurriedly ran down the stairs and took his meal out of the microwave. It was steak, his favorite. Just as he walked into the house, I sat his steak on the table along with a bottle of beer.

"Izzy, my dear," said James with a creepy half smile. Let the games begin.

"Hi, James," I said quietly. I stood against the wall as he headed to his chair at the table.

"Izzy, you really know how to make a man happy," he said as he bit into his steak. He moaned out loud and the hairs on my neck stood up.

"More beer, James?" I asked as I noticed his bottle was almost empty after three gulps. He gave me a 'duh' look and went back to eating. I scurried to the fridge and whispered a profanity when I saw we had no beer left.

"James, we're out of beer, honey. I'm sorry," I said as I backed up against the wall. He set his silverware on the plate and took slow, heavy steps towards me. He put one arm above my head and his other on his hip.

"Listen, Iz, I work long hours every day so we can have a place to lie. At night, I expect a nice, home cooked meal and a beer. Is that too much to ask?" he said. As expected, he raised his arm and slapped me across my face, more than likely leaving an ugly bruise. "Get your act together, Isabella."

"Yes, James. I'm sorry," I said quietly as he walked back to his seat and finished his steak.

"I'm heading to Tom's to make up for the beer we didn't have." Tom's was a small bar that James went to frequently.

"Ok," I said as he left. Now it was just me. I wandered back up to the attic and got my book, Wuthering Heights, out. I loved that book to pieces. It was my small reminder of my life in Forks.

After a while, my cheek began to ache where James hit it. I ran to the bathroom and searched the cupboards for an Advil. I swallowed the pills and looked at the large mirror in the bathroom. I rarely ever looked at the mirror. I already knew that I would only see a disgusting looking girl that got everything she deserved. Tears ran down my face as I placed my hand on my stomach, where the baby used to be. I pictured it with chocolate colored hair and emerald colored eyes. But it's gone now, all because of my stupid decision to live with James.

"Are you thinkin bout that stupid baby," slurred James from the doorway. I jumped at the sound of his voice because I didn't hear him come home.

"It's not stupid, James," I said, weakly.

"It sure as hell is, Isabella. That horrid baby was the blemish on our happy life. You knew it was a mistake, that's why we erased it," he yelled. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and threw me on the ground. I howled in pain as he dragged me into the attic where he began to kick my stomach. I whimpered and begged him to stop. With one last punch to my already injured my face, he stopped.

"I didn't want to have to do that, Izzy, but you left me no choice. The damn child is not to be mentioned in this house hold," he seethed as he left. I sobbed silently as he marched downstairs and to his room.

I couldn't do this anymore. I know that I was more than likely not be welcomed at my old home, but I had to try. I didn't have a choice. James was becoming more violent lately. I couldn't risk the chance of getting killed while living here, even though I deserved it. I made the decision right there and them; tomorrow I was going to leave Seattle and go back to Forks.

_The next night_

I knew he was asleep when I heard his snoring. It was my signal that I had to leave soon. I had packed my bag while he was at work today and stashed it in the old wardrobe in the attic. After fifteen minutes, I quietly tip toed down the stairs and very carefully grabbed his car keys off the counter. It had occurred to me earlier today that James would hear me if I went out the front door, so I opted for the attic window. It had a huge tree with a lot of branches just outside of the window I could climb down.

I crept back upstairs and took a deep breath as I got to the window. My stomach was suddenly hurting again from being kicked. I quietly opened the window and climbed through it and onto the nearest branch with my bag and keys. I carefully closed the window and hopped down to the next branch. Only four more to go. I swung down to the next branch and panicked when my feet missed the branch. I tightened my grip on the branch and scooted my way over to the trunk. I wrapped my legs around it and slid down to the next branch. I climbed down the final two branches and sighed in relief when my feet touched the ground. I ran to the car and quietly slid in. James wouldn't pay attention if he heard the door close because our neighbors got home at these hours all the time. I put the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

I was free from that place. I was free from hell on earth. I drove for about four hours until I came to a tiny motel. I slept longer that night then I had in a long while. When I awoke, it was around noon. I decided I needed to get back on the road right away.

After another few hours, I was finally in Port Angeles. I missed the town. My breath caught in my throat when I turned to drive down the road to go to Forks. I was almost there. I sighed in remembrance as I drove along side the river. It was still the same as I remembered it.  
A feeling of recognition filled my body as I drove through Forks. There were no new stores in Forks. It was all the same, as if timed had paused since I left. I looked at the old ice cream parlor Edward and I used to go to and I was filled to the brim with sorrow. I missed Edward so much I thought that I was going to explode. He was my reason for being alive. I loved him so much and he probably hates me.

When I got to my parents' and Emmett's street I did something I hadn't done in a long time; I prayed. I prayed to God that my family would accept me back. I prayed Edward wouldn't hate me. I prayed Emmett would still laugh around me and make funny jokes.

I pulled up in front of the house and took a deep breath. This was it. There was no turning back now. I got out of the car and walked up to the door. _You can do this, Bella _I thought to myself. And with that, I knocked on the door. A blonde beauty opened the door and I gasped.

"Rosalie?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" she screamed.

**Ta da! I know it's shorter than my other chapter and that is because the next part will be in…EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW! Hold your horses everyone, I know you guys are just bouncing in your seats and waiting for the next chapter *note the sarcasm* I still need that picture everyone! If you do find the picture and pm me or leave it in your review, I WILL send a shout out to you in the next chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, I am sending a shout out to Jordan Greig Official. She found the picture that I couldn't find. Go and check out her awesome stories! To avoid any confusion, know that this chapter does NOT begin from where the last chapter left off.**

**More Playlist:**

**Closer – Kings of Leon**

**Bring Me to Life – Evanescence**

**Gravity – Sara Bareilles**

Emmett's Pov

I looked at her door and sighed. Mom and dad hadn't been in there since the day she left. Mom hasn't been in the house since about a year ago. Bella did this to us, all because she was too damn bored. I huffed and walked downstairs to see Rosalie, who was already ready for the day, cooking up breakfast for my dad and I. She has been doing this since about a month after my mom left.

"Thanks, babe," I said as I walked up to her and put my arms around her as she scrambled some eggs. I placed a kiss on her temple as she put the cooked eggs on a plate and some fruit.

"You know I don't mind at all, hon," she said as she kissed my cheek. "Here, Charlie." Almost in the same moment Charlie was in the kitchen.

"Rose, you know you don't have to do this, right?" said Charlie as he dug into his eggs. Rosalie chuckled and handed me my dish.

"Thanks, love," I said with a short kiss on her lips. God, I loved this woman. Rose got herself a banana and sat on the couch next to me. We quickly finished our breakfast and quickly headed off to school.

As always, Rosalie was silent the whole ride. This time however, she had a look in her eyes; something like fear and anxiety. I brushed her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear and said: "What's wrong, Rosalie?"

"I don't know, Em. Ever since I woke up this morning I have had a feeling that something wrong will go wrong," she said as she grabbed my hand. "But don't worry about me; I have my monkey man to protect me." I kissed her hand as we pulled into Forks High parking lot. I pulled into a spot and got out, then opened her door.

"Another day in the purgatory," I mumbled as we headed to the doors, hand in hand. She chuckled just as two very familiar faces passed us, Jasper and Alice.

Rosalie's breath caught as she and her brother looked at each other in the eyes. It was weird that they weren't giving each other the evil eye. Instead, Jasper had has arm around Alice's shoulders and a worn out look on his face.

I hated that things had to be this way. Losing a sibling is terrible; I wouldn't want either of them to have any idea of what it's like. With a sigh, Rose and I continued to our first period, which was math.

The day went on slowly. I got a major headache after fifth period and did not feel like listening to Mr. Greene go on and on about mitosis. Seriously, a complete waste of my time. When the bell rang, it was like hearing the angels sing…I must be on crack.

I was greeted with Rosalie's beautiful face as she confidently strode out of the crowded school. Believe it or not, most people who didn't know her thought she was just a cold hearted bitch. She was nothing of the sort and took every ounce of my being not to pounce at the jerk offs who think they know my girlfriend better than me.

"Hey," I said as I pulled her in for a long kiss. I needed that so much. She said hello back and then we got in my Jeep. She got that same nervous look on her face as we neared home. Something was seriously up. She was silent as I pulled to a stop at home, unsurprisingly. She offered to make me a sandwich when we got inside and I politely declined.

We spent the rest of our time together doing homework and watching Invader Zim. Even though it's a cartoon, Rose and I still love it to bits. Around 5 Charlie got home, saying, as always, that today was slow. He watched the Mariners and said we could just order pizza for tonight.

The ring of the doorbell startled us. "I'll get it," said Rose as she got up from beside me on the couch. I figured it was the pizza guy or something. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ok, I did not expect that. I sprung out of my seat and dashed to where Rosalie was standing by the door.

My breath caught in my throat. She was there, but she was completely different. Instead of her hair being the chocolate brown it once was, it was a muddy brown that looked warn out, same for her hair. She was deadly pale and way too skinny for it to be healthy. The shirt and pants she wore were too big on her and looked like they were ages old. I couldn't see the expression on her face because her hair covered half of her face.

"Bella," I said in a shaky voice. Why was she here?

"Hi, Em." Her voice was small, and scratchy.

"What's the hold up?" came my father's voice. Oh crap, he is going to flip. Fear flashed in Bella's eyes as our father spoke. He walked over to us, but both Rosalie and I were too shocked to tell him not to. That was a big mistake our part. "Bella?"

"Yeah, dad, it's me," she said with fear in her eyes. Why the hell would she be afraid of our father?

"Um, Rosalie, do you think you could with your folks for tonight?" asked Charlie in a shaky tone. She responded yes and quickly walked to her car in our driveway. Charlie nodded for Bella to come in the house and she quickly complied. We quietly walked to the couch and chair and sat in silence for a moment before I finally spoke up.

"Why did you leave?" I asked, regaining calm and confidence. She sighed and looked around for a moment before answering.

"I went through one of those phases teenagers go through. I felt as though my place wasn't here in Forks. I would say that I wish I could redo that mistake, but I don't deserve that and I would have never learned what the real world is like," she said in a slow tone. Somehow, I had a strong feeling that not all of that statement was true.

"Why didn't you call or write us, even?" I asked in a louder voice.

"I was upset with myself and didn't wan to interrupt your guys'" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Bullshit. You knew that we were nervous. Do you have any idea of how terrible it was to think you could have gotten hurt? I hope you and Edward are happy. You ruined so many lives. Rosalie and Jasper don't even talk to each other. You made mom leave us," I was fuming in rage as I ranted on and on.

"What does Edward have to do with this?" she asked with obvious confusion.

"You ran away with him," I stated.

"No I didn't. I left by myself," she choked out. What?

"Then where did he go?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I haven't spoken to him since I left. He could have gone anywhere," she yelled back. I guess she really didn't know where he was. "And what do you mean mom left you two?" Crap.

"About a year ago your mom left us. She said she was too depressed and she couldn't handle it." Charlie's comment reminded me that he was here. I could see tears start to form in her eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a quieter, calmer voice. She bit her lip as she contemplated on what she was going to say.

"I know I don't deserve a yes, but I need a place to stay. My apartment was caught in a fire and I need a place to stay while it's being remodeled. I know you're probably wondering why I don't just ask a friend for this, but I thought that I should come back to Forks and see what I've done," she said in a sad tone. She was really serious.

"Ok," said my father at the same time I said no. She looked both happy and sad as she looked between the two of us. I didn't want her back, we had just started to rebuild our lives, and I am not going to let her ruin it.

"Emmett, give her a chance," whispered my father.

"Fine, but don't expect me to treat you any differently than right now," I said as I got up and left the room. I went outside and started to walk to Rosalie's house. I didn't care that it was far away and raining, I just needed to see her.

Ten minutes later I was at her door step and knocking on the door. She answered it quickly. I gave her a hug and said that I needed to stay with her tonight. She said ok and since her parents like me, we headed upstairs to her room. I didn't say anything as I lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

She was back. Bella was back. The thing I was trying to put out of my mind for the past two years was back.

**Hello my awesome people that read this story. I swear I haven't been procrastinating this chapter. It's just that I have had tons of school work and my computer crashed. Also, I know this chapter is short, but that's because the first few chapters be filler chapters. Leave me some cyber love. Peace out **


	5. Important Author's Note!

**Authors Note! First thing is first, I am extremely sorry for not updating, but I have come to a conclusion. This story will be on hiatus until I can get all my ideas together. It's not that I don't want to write the story, it's just that I have wayyyy to many ideas that are hard to fit together…so, sorry **

**ON THE UPSDIE! I am considering a story that I thought of one day. Here is a summary:**

Isabella wanted more than anything to figure out who she really is inside. She went through all the phases, from nerd, to prep, to goth, and now landing on emo hipster. Could a trip to Paris, France find the answer to that equation and give her love, or will it end in disaster?

**Tell me what you think and again, I am super sorry about Lovers In A Halated World! PM me any ideas you might have that you would like to share and tell me if you like this story idea above! Peace out **


	6. I am a failure

**Not a chapter! Sorry! But I do have some news. I know I have been MIA for a really long time and I have a sad excuse for that…I lost my passion for writing. Recently, however, I got that love for literacy back! I am going to be re-doing some of the stories I started. **

**My main focus, however, is a story I have just started to write. For those of you who don't know, I am a HUGE superhero freak…like seriously. I am writing a story that is inspired by a ton of Marvel (sorry DC) Comics characters. It will overall be an ExB story, but with Superward this time. It would mean a lot to me if you guys checked it out, the first chapter is already up, but I'm revising the rest of the story.**

**News about LIAHW, I have definitely not forgotten about this story. Originally when I came up for the idea of LIAHW my style of writing was different, but as I read more stories and Fanfiction, my style began to change. In the future I may rewrite it with some changes of my own, but for now it's gonna be about my Superward story.**

**Thank you for the great reviews! Every single one means a lot to me, positive or negative. If you would like to see my version of Superward, check out my story His Achilles Heel. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
